


i’m no angel (but i can learn)

by somepeoplearewild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Brief description of violence, Drabble, Humor, I mean if death in any capacity is funny to you, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles kills someone, but in a funny way, i’ll Shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: Stiles is new in Beacon Hills and he’s just trying to fit in with the local pack.





	i’m no angel (but i can learn)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I am no angel, but I can learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089081) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)



> Okay, so real talk I wrote this like two years ago and I never expanded on it and have no plans to, but it’s one of my fav concepts so I’m posting it as is.
> 
> If anyone wants to snap this idea up, feel free. Pls link me tho bc I’m interested

“So why don’t you just kill him?”

 

Scott balks at Stiles, and Stiles thinks maybe that was the wrong thing to ask. He didn’t think Scott was this morally uptight. Like, killing people who are trying to kill you or who are killing other innocent people is totally justified. At that point they’ve forfeited their lives. In Stiles’ opinion. Scott clearly doesn’t share the the same outlook on murder.

 

“Because we don’t kill.”

 

“At all?”

 

The the old guy— _Peter_ — smirks beyond Scott as the kid nearly has an aneurysm on the spot.

 

“NEVER.”

 

“Ever?”

 

Grumpy Boots cuts off Scott’s no doubt voice-crackingly distressed reply with a curt, “No, he doesn’t. Ever.”

 

Scott perks a little at Derek’s support, back straightening out in confidence as he says, “We’ll figure out something else to stop him.”

 

“Well, it’s a little late for that,” Stiles replies sheepishly. Honestly, if the first rule of Scott club is no-killing then he should have said something _way_ earlier.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Stiles puts his hands out and shrugs apologetically. “I killed him?”

 

“You–?!” Scott squeaks out in pitch so high it puts Lydia’s screams to shame.

 

“The best way to neutralise a threat is to eliminate it— orsomethinglikethat,” Stiles adds on quickly under Scott’s withering glare.

 

“How did you even kill him?” Cora asks from the dark corner she’s been hiding in.

 

“Uh, like this?” Stiles snaps his fingers and an apple in the basket on the table explodes, chunks flying everywhere.

 

Everyone, including Grumpy Boots and Peter, looks on in abject horror. Okay, so maybe they weren’t ready to know about the ‘splodey’ thing. It’s really not that bad if you think about it. Death is instantaneous. There’s no pain.

 

“What the fuck goes on in San Francisco?” Cora mutters, but Stiles thinks she really, _really_  doesn’t wanna know the answer to that.

 

 

 


End file.
